Grim Reaper
Grim Reaper is a servant of Death and the harvester of souls. He has a rather relaxed attitude and has a weird sense of humour. He loves strawberry jam above all else. However, underneath his relaxed and occasionally jolly attitude is an instrospective being who has much wisdom to share for those willing to listen. Biography Early Years Grim Reaper's origins are shrouded in the mists of time. Some obscure legends claim that he once ruled the Land of the Dead as the Dis Pater before Death took over, others claim he was simply a random spirit who got lucky enough to be promoted to carry out the important duty of harvesting souls. Whatever the truth of the matter is, what no legend mentions is that Grim is rather quirky for a Reaper and that he really, really loves strawberry jam. Grim serves Death as the Harvester of Souls, and he's a member of the Nightmare Court which resides on the Bald Mountain and in the city of Dis. He tends to interact with several denizens of the Land of the Dead such as the distant but beautiful Kivutar, Loviatar and Vammatar and the monstrous yet occasionally playful creature Surma but has occasionally been in contact with spiritually attuned people in the Land of the Living as well. Distreyd Era Grim was busy harvesting souls during the Libaterran Civil War when the Rebels and the Locken Loyalists kept killing each other. When the Rebel leader Mae Torazo died, she bargained with Grim to return to the Land of the Living to have her revenge on Drakon, the necromancer who had killed her. After a game of chess, Grim ultimately let her return as an undead although it soon became apparent that the undead Mae was pregnant with Drakon's child much to her horror and to Grim's morbid amusement. Although Mae pleaded Grim to abort the baby, Grim said it wasn't his job; he would only harvest a soul when its time had come, not before. In the following weeks Mae was trying to keep her body from falling apart while she occasionally interacted with Grim who came to check up on her progress. They had some silly conversations during which Mae came to realize that Grim was perhaps more human than most humans were. Eventually Drakon perished, and Mae, after ensuring Drakon was dead and devouring her undead child to make sure none of the necromancer's bloodline remained in the world, returned peacefully to the Land of the Dead now that she had achieved her goals. Grim could once again focus fully on the harvesting business although he missed having someone to talk to in the Land of the Living. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned Deceiver's Gambit While fetching four stray Mullencamp spirits which had recently been slain in Malperdy, Grim Reaper saw a portal opening between the Lands of the Living and the Dead and noticed the necromancers Janus Todd and Razravkar Dominus who haad caused it. He was surprised to see Razravkar so soon and lamented the fact that the elf was still meddling with greater powers and sending creatures into the Land of the Dead. Razravkar addressed Grim in a rather hostile and confident manner, saying that he wasn't afraid of any denizen of the Land of the Dead and that if Grim or anyone tried to do anything, he would use his dark powers on them. Grim calmly reminded the necromancer that he had heard many similar threats over the ages from people who had been seeking and using powers beyond what they were capable of and that that power had eventually been their undoing at the hands of Death. As Janus and the four Unseen accompanying him ended up in the Land of the Dead while Razravkar closed the portal on his side, Grim left Razravkar with a few select words of advice before returning to his duties. Grim had considered teaching Razravkar a more physical lesson but decided not to when he was distracted by Surma, the shade of Belial de Ardyn who offered him advice, and most importantly the now empty jar which had once contained strawberry jam. Grim decided to fill his jar as soon as possible with that delicious dessert once his busy schedule allowed it. Heart of Darkness Grim, Surma and the shade of Belial brought the captured Unseen, along with the shade of Thanatos Barca, to the city of Dis where they met with Gaea who, albeit pleased by their quarry, asked whether they had captured the shade of Deidra Finian as well. Grim informed Gaea that the woman's shade was still eluding him and that capturing her would take time because the wars going on in the Land of the Living would keep Grim busy harvesting souls for the days to come. It was then Belial approached Gaea and asked to help Grim hunt down Deidra with a shade of someone who had been close to the elusive woman. Gaea agreed and let Grim and Belial leave so that they could prepare themselves for their upcoming mission. Garden of Fear Grim, Surma and Belial tracked the ecto trail left behind by Deidra and entered the Temple of the Unknown God where they happened upon the shaman Earnan Finian who was seeking guidance from spirits to cure Beira, a girl entrusted to him. Earnan was intimidated by meeting Grim whom he called the Reaper of Souls and worried if Grim was going to take Beira from him. It was then that Axikasha Keiran entered the chamber and witnessed the events that had transpired. Grim ended up chatting with her, sensing that she had recently awakened her connection to the dead. Ax was initially casual with Grim but soon realized the absurdity of the situation, especially after Grim asked if she had any strawberry jam because he was out of jam. After some brief but poignant talks, Grim and Belial left Ax with a message and then vanished from the Land of the Dead, continuing their search for the elusive spirit of Deidra. Aliases and Nicknames ; Death : What people call him...although he's actually a servant of Death. He doesn't mind being called Death, however, because it amuses him. ; Dis Pater : Also known as Father of Riches, it refers to his former title and is associated with the underworld city Dis. ; Grim : One of his nicknames. ; JollyBones : One of his nicknames. ; Reaper of Souls : One of his titles. ; Tuoni : What is presumably his true name although rumours and tales are conflicted about this. Appearance A skeleton wearing a midnight black tunic with some red in it. His tunic also has red spots in them thanks to his sloppy eating of strawberry jam. Unlike most dead, his eyes actually glow in yellow instead of blue or red. Personality and Traits He has a rather weird sense of humour and has a relaxed attitude for the most part and acts in a surprisingly human manner. He likes to complain about his work every now and then but also sees the beauty in life and its passing moments and seems to care for the creatures under his care such as the monstrous Surma and the distant Kivutar. He speaks in CAPITAL LETTERS for some reason, which many mistake as shouting. Powers and Abilities He can harvest souls with his scythe and can move long distances in relatively short time with his trusty Die-Cycle if he's in a hurry. He can only be seen by those who are deeply connected to the powers of the Land of the Dead (whether because of magic or because of being undead or spirits). Relationships Death Grim Reaper serves Death although he doesn't fuss too much about protocol in front of the Big Guy as he likes to call him. Death sees Grim as a useful tool with which to harvest souls to the Land of the Dead. Mae Torazo Grim grew fond of Mae, one of the few mortals who willingly returned to life as an undead. He and Mae had somewhat playful banter, and he delighted in their quirky conversations. During this time Mae learned that Grim was perhaps more human than most humans were although she sometimes wondered if Grim was only fooling around. Eventually Mae's restless wandering on the earth came to an end after she had gotten her revenge on her killer, and Grim brought her spirit back to the Land of the Dead. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Death *Die-Cycle *Dis *Kivutar *Land of the Dead *Loviatar *Mae Torazo *Razravkar Dominus *Surma *Tuonetar *Vammatar Category:Characters Category:First Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Gods Category:Land of the Dead Category:Second Age Category:Third Age